Bathroom fixtures such as sinks and commodes are typically manufactured of a ceramic material known as vitreous china. This clay-like material is heavy yet easily molded in a liquidified form for making such fixtures. After molding the material is sprayed with a glaze and baked in a kiln. The glaze cures to a smooth hard finish. The ceramic material, however, is also fragile, and does not readily withstand shocks or sharp hits. Chips, cracks, and other damage to fixtures may occur during storage, shipping, and handling.
Commodes typically found in bathroom facilities have two sections. These sections are a bowl and a tank. After installation, the bowl supports the tank on a back portion. The tank connects to the bowl for communication of water through a flange tube to the bowl. The tank typically is a substantially rectangular cube in appearance, having a length and height greater than the width. The tank has a partially closed bottom that typically defines two openings. One opening provides a fresh water inlet into the tank. A valve mounts in the hole and a pipe extends outwardly through the hole for mating engagement with a supply pipe connected to a supply of water. The bottom further defines the second opening that includes a flange tube extending outwardly from the bottom. The flange tube inserts into the tank and to communicate water to the bowl. The top of the tank typically is open. A removable lid closes the open top after installation. The bowl and the tank typically are packaged and shipped in separate containers.
The fragile nature of the bowl and tank as discussed above impose unique requirements for a container for these goods. The container must enclose the bowl and tank for handling, storing and shipping. The container protects the goods from ships, scrapes, and other damage. Further, the container provides a support structure for handling of the bowl and tank. Often these containers are stacked one on another in order to conserve warehouse space and facilitate handling of the goods. Stacking reduces the labor and the storage costs associated with handling and storing these goods. Many of these products are manufactured in a foreign country and shipped long distances with repeated handling.
Corrugated paperboard containers have been used for storing and shipping such bowls and tanks. Generally, two different types of containers have been used to hold bowls and tanks. The container for the bowl typically folds from a single sheet of corrugated paperboard. The sheet includes scores that define a pair of side walls, a bottom and a top. The edges join together to form a container body. For example, in many of the known containers a flange folds upwardly from the bottom against a lower edge of one of the side walls. Staples connect the flange to the side wall. Each side wall also typically includes a pair of end walls foldably attached to the sides of the side wall. The bottom has an end flap that folds upwardly. The top has an end flap that folds downwardly. The end flaps on the bottom and top fold to partially close the ends of the container. The end walls then fold inwardly perpendicular to the respective side wall to close the ends. Staples or adhesive secure the end walls to the end flaps. The inner surface of one end wall typically overlaps the outer surface of another of the end walls. In another embodiment, the top comprises a pair of panels that each foldably attach to a respective side wall. In this embodiment, the bottom flap and the top flap foldably attach to a first of the end walls on each end. The first end wall folds inwardly with the bottom flap contacting the bottom of the container. The second of the end walls folds inwardly of the first and has a bottom edge that contacts the bottom flap. The first end wall then overlaps the second end wall. Adhesive secures the top flap on the end walls to the top panels to hold the container closed.
One container for holding a tank is known in the industry as a regular slotted container. The container is manufactured from a single blank of corrugated paperboard having scores to define four wall panels. A manufacturer's joint joins the longitudinal ends together in order to form a tubular container. A manufacturer's joint is well known in the industry, and comprises a flap on one side that joins the longitudinal ends together. A plurality of flaps attach along a bottom edge and a top edge of the wall panels. These flaps fold to close a bottom and a top of the container. The flaps and the manufacturer's joint typically are sealed with adhesive, staples, tape, or a combination.
The tank is placed inside the container by the manufacturer. To protect the tank from shocks and handling damage, a liner is first positioned on the bottom formed by the folded flaps. The liner typically is a sheet of foam or of corrugated paperboard. The tank sits on the liner sheet to cushion the tank and thereby avoid damage that can occur from shocks and rough handling. The lid is also placed in the container for shipping with the tank. A spacer inserts between the lid and the tank. The spacer typically comprises a separate foam or corrugated paperboard sheet or a plurality of corner tabs, which cushion contact between the lid and the tank. The container typically includes flaps that are then folded over to close the container. Staples, adhesive and tape are used to secure the flaps to the container.
While meeting the need for a container to hold ceramic tanks for commodes, the corrugated paperboard container discussed above has drawbacks which limit its usefulness. To pack the tanks in these corrugated paperboard containers requires maintaining an inventory of a number of component parts. These parts include the various liner sheets to cushion the tank and the lid. On an assembly line, the parts must be picked and inserted during packing which increases the time to package such goods.
Closing the container requires the use of staples, adhesive, tape, or a combination. The container, however, sometimes does not stay together, despite these mechanisms to hold the container together. In some instances, the container collapses or opens through rough handling. In other cases, the container is opened at a retail center by a consumer seeking to inspect the goods in the container. If the consumer does not purchase the product, it is then more difficult to sell the goods in the opened container. Consumers typically dislike purchasing an opened item. The open container suggests parts are missing or the goods are possibly damaged. An open container may also result in damage to the tank or cause injury to persons. For example, the tank may fall out of the container or other articles may contact the tank during shipping or handling, and thereby cause damage. The tank may fall and hit a person or break on the floor.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved container for packaging, storing and shipping vitreous china tanks for commodes.